


Glitter

by bluetopazharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, based off prompt by @worldlwt on twitter, basically smut with a little bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetopazharry/pseuds/bluetopazharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry puts on makeup in the bathroom before school. Louis helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

    When Louis hears the bathroom door quietly thump closed, he moves as silently as possible to move his feet out of view, and strains his ears to listen for more noise. Although he's crouched on the toilet of the furthest stall, there's always the possibility of a stray teacher popping their head in and smelling a thick cloud of weed smoke. He wasn't familiar with the second floor bathroom, as his usual third floor spot was currently under repair after a particularly horny couple broke the sink, so he wasn't sure if teachers were around or not. 

    Louis hears the soft thud of something being set on the sink, and moments later a zipper and some rattling. He had four sisters, so he knew straight away that it was most likely the sound of a makeup bag. Louis makes no sound as he gets off the toilet and leaves the stall, so when he turns the corner, the person doesn't see Louis at first. Which is good, because then they didn't see the look of surprise when Louis realized it was a boy, meticulously applying gold eyeshadow onto his eyelid. Despite the attention to detail, Louis could tell, even from where he stood, that the boy was not very skilled. He doesn't mean to, but he lets out a soft, endearing laugh, which makes the boy gasp and turn around with fear in his eyes.

    "Oh god," he whispers, clearly mortified. "I'm- I. I'll just-" He turns back to the sink, his head hung low and hands shaking as he shoved all his makeup into his bag. 

    Louis couldn't help but be endeared by the boy, so he tells him to stop before he can fully pack up. "It's alright," Louis says, taking the few steps to end up next to the boy and softly grabbing his wrists so to stop him from putting anything else away. "What's your name?"

    The boy stares at Louis' hands around his wrists, a rosy blush taking over his cheeks. "Harry," he says without looking up. 

    Louis is older than Harry, that much he can tell, but Harry is taller than Louis, so even though his head is ducked, Louis can still see his soft pink cheeks and deep green eyes peeking over his eyelashes. He desperately wants to take away Harry's nervousness, so in an attempt to make him laugh he says, "I'm Louis. And Harry, you're lovely, trust me I don't give a crap that you're putting on makeup. But you're doing it horribly wrong." 

    Harry's head shoots up in surprise, green eyes meeting blue. "Wha-?" His full pink lips part in confusion. When he sees Louis' amused face, however, his mouth turns up in a small smile. "I.. I watch a lot of Youtube tutorials, but I am really shit, yeah." 

    Louis lets go of Harry's wrists, and instead grabs his makeup bag. It's a pink and blue floral pattern, which Louis kind of loves. "Lucky for you then, that I've got four sisters who are absolutely obsessed with makeup. Years of being a test dummy did teach me a few things." 

    Harry's eyes follow Louis' hands as he pulls out black eyeliner. "Oh, I, uh. I don't know. It's not like I'm going to wear it outside of the bathroom, so I don't want you to waste your time or anything. I mean, maybe one day. But, uh. Yeah. Not yet." 

    Louis understands, but frankly he's not good at being told no, and he feels like Harry just needs a little bit of a push. "Harry, you're ready, you know you are. I won't do anything dramatic, I promise, but I want you to leave this bathroom wearing makeup. It makes you feel pretty, yeah?" Harry nods, his eyes boring into Louis'. "Then you should wear some," Louis half-whispers, grabbing Harry's hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "And if you're scared, then just come find me. You'll be alright." 

    Harry furrows his brows, looking down at Louis' hand still stroking his own, then returns his gaze to Louis' eyes. Okay. He could do this. He gives Louis a half smile, relief flooding through his check. "Okay," Louis whispers, returning the smile. When he lets go of his hand to grab the makeup bag, Harry misses the warmth. 

    Louis digs around in the bag for only a few moments before pulling out a gold, glittery eyeliner. "Pretty green eyes need gold accessories," he murmurs before painting a delicate line above Harry's eye, then repeating it on the other eye. He gives it a small wing, with just enough sass he feels like Harry needs. Stepping back, he grins at his handiwork. When Harry steps to turn to the mirror, Louis tuts and tells him he's not finished, and digs around in the bag, this time grabbing two things, but sticking the other in his pocket.

    "Blush," he shows Harry, "because you look adorable with a bit of a blush." As if to prove his point, Harry's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink at being complimented by Louis. Louis bites back a grin because Harry is just so goddamn cute, and brushes a soft pink color onto the apples of Harry's cheeks. "One more," he whispers, and pulls out a tube of lipstick.

    "Because your lips," Louis whispers as he swipes the natural pink color across Harry's lips, "are so pink," Louis says as he wipes away a bit of pink that strayed, "and kissable." Louis steps back and closes the tube of lipstick, his eyes fixated on Harry's pretty pink lips. Harry can feel his heart thudding in his chest, his lungs not taking in any air. 

    "Oh," he whispers. 

Harry isn't sure who kisses who first, but their lips collide and Louis' hand cups Harry's jaw, which makes him think that maybe it was Louis that leaned in first, but it doesn't matter because he's kissing Louis and loving it. A surge of confidence makes him deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis groans and pushed Harry back against the sink, pushing his body flush up against Harry's. Harry can feel how hard Louis is, and it's driving him crazy. 

He grabs Louis' ass and pulls his crotch even closer to his own. Both of them gasp at the friction, momentarily breaking the kiss. They grind hard against each other, gasping and moaning, as Harry sucks a lovebite into Louis' collarbone. Harry palms Louis' hard cock through his school pants, feeling a spot of wetness start to leak through. Involuntarily, he grips harder, causing a loud moan to rip out of Louis' mouth. "Fucking hell," he pants, "I'm going to come." 

Without a word, Harry drops to his knees and unzips Louis' pants, pulling out his hard cock. The sudden breeze on his hot, wet cock makes Louis gasp, and he grips the sink for support. Harry slides a thumb over Louis' slit to spread precum down his shaft, and begins to pump painfully slow, every so often sliding over his sensitive tip. Then, without a break, he puts his mouth over the tip of Louis' cock, still using his hand to jerk him off. The warm wetness of Harry's mouth drives Louis crazy, and he has to hold himself back from jerking forward and gagging Harry with his cock. 

Harry slowly slides Louis' cock further into his mouth, pumping the rest of his length with his hand. He gets halfway down the shaft before going back up, and continues like that, taking half the length in his mouth and jerking off the rest. "P-please," Louis stutters. "Go faster, please." 

Harry takes his hand off of Louis' cock, instead using it to palm himself through his jeans, unable to stop from moaning around his length. He takes even more of his cock in his mouth, bobbing up and down while stroking himself at the same speed. The bathroom walls echo the sounds of their panting and moaning, and it isn't long until Louis all but shouts, "I'm going to come!" and shoots his load down Harry's throat without a warning. Louis' moans drive Harry over the edge, and he comes into his boxers, his jerks slowing down. 

Louis holds out his hand and Harry grabs it, standing up. They meet in another kiss, this time slower, more delicate. After they clean themselves up, and Louis reapplies Harry's lipstick, Louis tells him, "You're so fucking beautiful." 

Harry just giggles and says, "See you tomorrow morning."


End file.
